Zim's Married Life? What the?
by kittykatsy2001
Summary: Zim's married...poor Gaz! And now what's this comming on the way? Not a Mushy Romance, kept in the nearest context as episodes were put


Zim, resting in his cozy little bed, Security on its fullest, he slowly dozes of into a would be peaceful sleep of dreams. His dreams would go on to where he would soon conquer earth and its disgustingly smelly human inhabitants. Of course he would spare one human... no, Two! Though one would not last too long after. The first would be Dib, the brother of the second human, the one which he is currently married to, Gaz. Yes Gaz, would stand there next to him in ALL his glory! She would be there to watch her brother suffer, admit defeat and die a slow painful death. Then, they would laugh at him as he perished. Both of them, togeather. But they would not stand alone, with them would be their son the one they had yet to concieve! Yes! Yes! He would be there to laugh as well, and he, Zim, and wife, Gaz, would see that his little son grow to be the most masterful, powerful, Irken destroyer ever... why, he might even become one of the great and mighty Tallest! However, this peaceful dream would not even get further than the shutting of his heavy eyelids.  
  
"Zim."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Zim!"  
  
Small groan.  
  
"ZIM!!!"  
  
The Irken clenches his teeth tightly, trying to ignore the thonderous voice that was giving him the annoyance of a headache, not to mention depriving him of preciously blissful sleep. However, knowing that this would only delay the inevitable, he complies by forcing his eyelids painfully open once more, then answers groggily. "Yes?" He goes on whispering, "My over weight, over-eatingly fat, ranting, mood-swinging, horribly loud mouthed wife."  
  
"First I'll give the benefit of a doubt that you HADN'T just said what you had, under your breath." States sharply. "Second, I've been waiting to tell you something, for days."  
  
Another groan. *What could this earthling woman have so important to tell me that it can't wait till morning? After all, this past two weeks I've stooped as low as to serve HER to her every whim.* Only moments ago he got home from driving to several establishments, just to aquire some sort of nurishment that even out matched the limits of Gir's cravings. "What is it now woman?" *It had BETTER be good.*  
  
"I'm pregnant and I feel like killing someone!" Gaz spits out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yah right. Nice one, but for the last time... I am NOT getting back out of this bed. And THAT is ZIM's final word. For I AM ZIM!"  
  
"If you don't get up..." She grabs his throat. "So help me!"  
  
Zim's eyes nearly buldge out of the green skinned eye-sockets. "Kay" He croaks unable to breath. As the preasure around his throat loosens he gasps for air before rolling over to turn on his nightstand light. Gathering himself to his feet he trudges around to the other side of the bed wanting nothing more than to collapse back onto the overly large cushioned sleeping pad on four poles, and blasting away anyone, ANYONE, who stood in his way. Once finishing his lap around the bed, he looks down at Gaz, then quirks a brow. There lay his wife, covers thrown off, stomach protruding larger than ever. *Man she'd better go on a diet!* Suddenly he realises that she's in actual pain, then it hits him like an anvil smacked in his face. *...She's ACTUALLY bearing with child! Irken child! But, if she was... why hadn't she lain the customary Irken egg?* Suddenly he passes out from the shock of him becoming a 'daddy.'  
  
Gaz growling from within the depths of her throat demands for the unconcious Irken destroyer to get up. However unsuccesful, she groans more heavily, swinging her feet around to the floor, then grabbing hold of her husband's ankle, drags him down the house stairs. His head banging slowly and harshly upon each step. Gaz merely mutters incoherant curses under her breath.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom landing, the woman jabs her index finger into the eye of her brother, printed upon a framed photograph of her imediate and what was left of her extended family. A sliding door reveals an opening within the wall, and behold Zim's laboratory. She prefered having an alternate entrance to it instead of the toilet in which her husband normaly took route. So far her brother hadn't even discovered this entrance, though he had not reason to, when he knew where Zim's was. Thus here she was, in Zim's laboratory, in dire pain, with an UNCONCIOUS Zim. Personally she'd prefer going to a REAL doctor, however she doubted that an earth physician would understand the anatomy of her unborn child. To her dismay she didn't either, and unfortunately, Zim, was her only hope. This thought didn't exactly thrill, let alone reassure, her. In fact, her confidence in her husband was literaly next to non-existant. Leaving Zim on the floor next to an examining table, she left only to return with a small eyedropper half full of water. Slowly squeezing the rubber end, one miniscule drop of H2O left, floating in air, being drug down by the gravitational force of the planet, only to land on the green alien's forehead.  
  
Suddenly shooting up Zim hopps around, hand holding his crainium, frantically chanting, "It Burns! It Burns! It Burns!!!"  
  
"Shut up." Gaz comments as she hopps up upon the examining table. "Now scan me, figure out what's wrong, then fix it, or I'll make good on that death threat."  
  
Nodding his head silently, Zim obeys, though more of his own free will, this time. Quickly the Irken orders his computer around as he brought a couple of machines to Gaz's side. "Hmmm...." comments off hand musingly. "I see..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tapping a few controls. "Very interesting..."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Growls in a deep harsh animalistic way.  
  
"Your inferior stinky. er. human genetic make-up won't allow you to lay the customary Irken Smeet Egg." 


End file.
